


冒險

by glitterburn (orphan_account), Shingo



Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingo/pseuds/Shingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al和Dirk思考著何以是最偉大的冒險。</p>
            </blockquote>





	冒險

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44276) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



沙丘覆著一層白殼。他可以想見貝類何以形成此模樣：被大西洋永不停止的沖刷所侵蝕，此刻在海浪帶走鹽晶體時微微閃爍。腳下的觸感很微妙：沙子似乎堅硬穩固，但只要稍一施壓，那層白殼便會立即碎裂，與其下骯髒的金灰色塵土混爲一體。

Al Giordano認為這看起來就像大海。他在船尾站了好一段時間，看著船尾流泡沫劃過藍色的海面。過一下便消失，再度由白歸藍。他總是對此感到欣慰：像這樣的日子提醒著他，即使生命遇上亂流，到頭來還是能回到軌道上。

「嘿，Al! 你那邊有多的零錢嗎？」

猛地被從白目夢中拖出來，Al轉身看向沙丘另一邊，看見身邊圍繞著三個小孩的Dirk朝他走近。穿著破舊但至少是乾淨衣服的孩子們圍繞著他，伸出手拉著他的袖子和衣擺，臉上漾著希望。Dirk比他們高大許多，儘管如此–事實上，他遇過許多更加危險的敵人–他的表情看上去仍有點不確定。

「 _給我！給我！_ 」孩子們帶著大大的微笑唱道。

Al認為這很特別–但是有趣–孩子們抓住了Dirk而且不放他走。所有人都愛Dirk. AI則是背景角色，幾乎沒人注意到的最好的朋友。但這是Al, 這樣就好。

「拜託，Al, 替我解圍吧。」Dirk邊蹣跚地走過沙丘邊請求援助，孩子依然跟著他。「只要幾塊錢就好？」

「不要，」Al不為所動。「你才是今晚要花錢的那個人。」

Dirk假裝吃驚地看著他。「噢，所以輪到我買晚餐了，是嗎？」

「當然。你別忘了，這九百哩以來都是我在處理吃的。」

「我想我不會把一打盒裝的冷凍燉牛肉稱做‘食物’，」Dirk冰冷地說。「你知道，或許一或兩次，如果我們身在一個鳥不拉屎的地方而且真的餓壞了，那我大概可以把冷凍的燉肉當作‘食物’，但是整整九百哩以來每天晚上都吃一樣的垃圾，而且調味上完全沒有一點進步。你那該死的冷凍燉肉不是‘食物’，是裝在盤子裡的邪惡事物。」

Al聳肩。「便宜嘛。當我們要離開摩洛哥時那是個好主意。」

「是啊。我還在想呢。」

「每樣東西都印有聯合國標章。那可是品質保證。」

Dirk翻了白眼。「Al! 你對這些燉肉的來源一點疑問都沒有嗎？」

「很簡單。來自聯合國。」

Dirk哼哼出聲，走過他身邊時還推了他一下。「我知道你身上有錢。為了減輕你在黑市中買聯合國救濟品的罪過，給這些孩子點東西吧。」

「這裡還有些箱裝的燉肉塊，你覺得……」

「不。」Dirk堅定地說，但一絲笑聲洩漏其中。「給他們幾塊錢吧。至少讓他們買得起些像樣的食物。」

Al嘆了口氣，將手伸進口袋裡。

他拿出一小捆皺巴巴的紙鈔，孩子們馬上一擁而上抓住他的手。「 _謝謝！先生，謝謝你！_ 」他們歡叫著跑開，彼此爭吵。

Dirk笑著，Al站在他身邊的沙丘上。「你總是容易被說服。」

「只是聽命行事。」

「何時開始會我說什麼你做什麼啊？」Dirk笑著問。

「噢……自從小學四年級吧，」Al隨口應答。「總之，我們是來這裡找晚餐的，對吧？既然我沒錢了，就你張羅吧。」

「好啦，沒問題。」Dirk舉起手。「魚市要順著海灘一直走，或將軍所言。稱為漁人海灘（Plage des Pêcheurs）–我猜市場一定就在另一頭。」

AI順著Dirk手指著的方向看去，在細長的海灘那遙遠的盡頭，有棟被卡車和貨車圍繞著的建築物。那些他們在諾克少大街上看過的綠色和黃色的麵包車在海灘上留下車痕，老舊的賓士車碎裂的前燈和壞掉的擋泥板跟在後頭，一小片人海靠著魚市場的門。他們的聲音不斷爭吵，混著法語和阿拉伯語，加上另一種Al聽不懂的語言。

「那是在排隊嗎？」Al問。

「我不認為在茅利塔尼亞有排隊這回事。」Dirk應道。「要怎麼做？計劃如下：我們可以衝進去，在被逮到之前看準好梭魚抓了就跑 – 或者等等看隊伍會不會少點人。」

「我想我們就等吧，」Al說。「先讓當地人買吧，這樣比較公平。再說，有更多新鮮貨進來了，看那邊。」

他對著前方海灘不遠處剛靠岸的捕漁船點頭。他們轉彎，色彩鮮麗的船身穩固駛進柔軟的沙中，漁夫不畏浪潮地站在船邊卸下錨繩。

一群青少年將漁獲丟進箱內，然後穿過海灘朝市場跑去。Al看著帶頭的男孩跑過他們身邊，從紅鯡魚和黑鱸魚之間認出梭魚的流線體型和白牙。他的胃開始叫了，另一個男孩抓著一對箭魚也跑了過去。他想像被處理乾淨的魚排，火烤或鹽燒，淋上辣醬或檸檬汁……

「我們坐著吧，」Dirk邊說邊坐在白殼沙丘上。

Al嘆氣，飢渴地看著箭魚，然後跟著坐下。他聽見沙丘表面碎裂的聲音，沙子聞上去像是乾掉的海藻和鹽，以及流失中的熱度。這是讓他聯想到這種日子的舒適氣味 – 在下一個工作上門，又一場冒險來到之前可以玩弄Dirk的日子。這種暴風雨前的寧靜。

他們坐在舒適的寧靜之中，聽著遠方的市場叫賣聲和海水滑下沙灘的聲音。還有另一道聲音 – 是海浪拍打著船身。

Al注意到Dirk不斷凝視著報銷的貨船。那是個搶眼的景象。是比他們NUMA的船小，但仍比他們在今天所見到的任何一艘茅利塔尼亞的漁船還大。船錨埋入沙中，貨船船尾輕輕撞擊著港灣，船身面向著他們。那是一艘鬼船：巨大漆黑的船骸擱置在鬧鬼的海灘上，塗漆在海鹽和絕望中鏽蝕，對其他船隻來講是個免於在此險惡海濱遭遇同樣命運的顯眼警示。

「我在想船員出了什麼事，」Dirk終於開口。

「他們大概都沒事，」Al說。「他們觸礁了，這地方很容易出事。要是我們在漲潮的時候來，你會看到下面的暗岩一下就消失了。而且海潮的流向順著這邊，前一刻還是夠深的船道，接著 – 碰！就觸礁啦。」

Dirk略為點頭。「是啊。那是合理解釋，其實我在想的是他們為什麼不把船拖回海上？」

「不知道。」Al躺回手肘上，感覺到沙灘凝固的表面，鹽結晶和貝殼搔刺著他的背。「或許是沒錢。而現在也太晚了，看她鏽蝕成這樣。看上去像本來就建在這裡似的。」

Dirk沉默不語，然後開口，「你曾有過類似的感覺嗎？」

「什麼，生鏽嗎？」Al給了他一個好笑的眼神。

「不。像是……像是你在某處完蛋了。像是你遇上了船難，擱淺在沙灘上無法前進，而你知道你應該回到海中，但是你不想走。你不知道自己是否回得去。」

Al想都沒想就回答了。「是的。」

「什麼時候？」

「隨時都在想。」他小心地不去看Dirk. 「我喜歡我的生活。是一場大冒險，而我就喜歡這樣。讀大學，加入海軍，國家水下與海洋組織……都很棒。但有時候，我會想要停下腳步，看看我身在何處。我不是說就休息一下，因為我們有足夠的休息時間。我是說仔細的思考其價值。」

Dirk點頭。「是啊。我明白你的意思。」

「是嗎？」Al懷疑地瞇起眼。他從來沒聽過Dirk表達不確定的論調。這使得他顯得比他以往硬漢形象所能允許的更脆弱。

「嗯哼。」Dirk拾起白色的沙塊，沙塊與其結合的鹽結晶閃閃發亮，在他弄碎後隨著沙土流失在他的指縫中。

他說，「我們就是這樣被教出來的，評估環境然後做出判斷。我們在海軍時就是這樣做的，現在也一樣。我猜我們會永遠幹下去。但有時候能不假思索的停下也不錯。不爲什麼，你懂嗎？就只是放鬆下來，只是…… _成為_ ，或者只要 _去做_ ，不必考慮後果。」

Al抬起頭轉向一邊。「就像……現在？」

Dirk微笑。「是的。就像現在。」

他們看著彼此，分享在目光中才有的明白。什麼事都不重要。海浪打上沙灘、拍著船體的聲音，蓋過了他們的心跳，他們的呼吸。

Al打破了這一刻。「總有人不相信冒險家也需要休息一下，」他說。他撿起一小石子丟向沙丘，在沙丘上留下一串痕跡。

「對有些人來說，冒險 _是_ 他們的休閒活動，」Dirk回道。「事實上，有很長一段時間我都認為我也是其中之一。但我為什麼要跑？又不是說我有什麼見不得人的秘密。而我依然為了工作繼續向前……」

「是啊。每次我們任務完成後你都很消沉，」Al回憶道。

「你知道是什麼改變了這一切嗎？」Dirk坐起身面向他，他堅定地望著他。「是你，Al. 我了解到你是我生命中最重要的常數，一直都是你。」

Al眨著眼，安靜地看著他。

Dirk接著說，他的聲音充滿情感：「我以前從來沒想過。我想我將你視為理所當然的。但我不再如此了，我覺得……這樣更好。沉靜下來。不像是擱淺的輪船而更像是滑道上的快艇，準備好在正確的時間上出擊。」

「這個，我……」Al低頭看著沙地，窘迫地說。「你知道我不是一個天生的冒險家，」他輕聲地自白。

Dirk挑眉。「那你為何如此？」

Al沉默了好一段時間，接著他鼓足勇氣後說，「因為你。」

「因為我……」

「正是。」Al不想要花言巧語。他不認為他需要如此。他們了解彼此。他們一直如此。他們總是能夠明白。但還是 – 他得說些什麼。

「Dirk. 你的……友情 – 就是最大的冒險。」

Dirk看著他一會，然後點頭。他站起身，拍拍沙子，朝市場看了看。他微笑，伸出手幫Al站起來。

「走吧。我們去看看還有沒有梭魚可以當晚餐。」


End file.
